International Agreements
by RussianRed7
Summary: Vladimir Putin is being as stubborn as ever. Kim Jong Un and Barack Obama decide to loosen him up a bit.


Hello, this is my first smut fanfiction. Don't judge. This is between three marvelous world leaders. No more description is needed.

World leaders used in this fanfiction:

BARACK OBAMA VLADIMIR PUTIN KIM JONG UN

"Mr. Putin, I would like to come to an agreement. If you would please de-escalate the situation in eastern Ukraine, I can promise you, I will express my gratitude in any way you prefer."

"I know that the method we use to make these agreements have worked in the past but I'm afraid that it will not work anymore. The urgency to enforce pro-Russian forces in Ukraine cannot go ignored. I'm sorry, but your hard cock won't make me change my mind," the heavy accented Russian replied over the phone. Baracky boo could hear his heavy breathing on the line, telling him that just this phone call alone affected him so greatly. If he were there, their agreement would have been settled and his hands would have already been down Putin's pants, as Putin frantically found his way to the buttons of his shirt.

"I understand," Obama said before gently setting the phone down. Putin heard the line cut off and he sighed. His heart pounded in his chest. He had a hard-on.

"Fuck, why does he do this to me every time?" Putin sat back in his chair and memories of their previous agreements came flooding back and the pain caused by the tightening in his pants confirmed what he had to do. He reached over for the lotion and got to work.

"I told you. He refused."

"He can't do that! Not to you! Everyone knows that you two are the second hottest couple with, of course, me, myself and I coming in first place. I mean come on. Have you seen my tight ass?"

"Kim, you were nominated 'the hottest man' in the world by your own people. The credibility of your attractiveness cannot be confirmed by a small population of confused men and women who worship you. Now, back to the issue at hand, how can I get him to change his mind?"

"I don't know. That midget Russian sure is stubborn."

"You got that right Kimmy boy."

"Oooh! I got it! Just surprise him!"

"I don't understand. How would I surprise him?"

"Just show up at his house and have sex with him. Easy. You failed with this agreement this time because you weren't talking in person. He won't be able to resist you if you meet in person."

"Kim, you're a genius!"

"I know I am. Just let me come with you. I wanna be there when history is made."

"_Mr. Obama, what are you doing here?"_

"_Please, call me Daddy," the American pressed his palm violently into the Russian crotch. The difference in height made it easy for Obama to gain control of the situation. Vlad was trapped. He had nowhere to go. He let out a yelp at the pressure in his groin and flailed his arms to steady himself against the desk. Barack's palm rose from his crotch and dipped down into Putin's pants stroking in the way the he knew pleased the world leader so much. His fingers gripped the rock hard-_

"**Mr. President! Putin!" **

**Vlad woke up violently, thrashing his arms. His chair spin in place causing distortion as the man slowly took in the current situation. He steadied himself and raised his head to look towards the door of his office. His assistant was there staring at him wide eyed.**

"**Barack Obama is here, along with Kim Jong-un. They wish to talk to you personally about the pro-Russian forces in eastern Ukraine****. Something about 'reaching an agreement'." his assistant stated.**

**Putin slowly sat up, rubbing his temples. "Send them in." The two leaders stalked past the scrawny assistant. The assistant turned and closed the door. The three men stared in silence at each other. Putin sized up the other two with a stoic expression. Barack Obama was the first to break the silence.**

"**I wasn't satisfied with the way our last call ended."**

"**Have you come here hoping that I would just suddenly agree all because you are willing to shove your dick up my ass?" Vlad chuckled although he really hoped that's what he was planning. His eyes flickered to Kim who was looking around the room as if inspecting it. "Why is he here? He has nothing to do with this." Putin gestured to the ever clueless Korean.**

"**He is here because he wanted to see your face when you succumb to my orders."**

"**Ha! You should leave my office before I call in reinforcements. I'm sure neither one of you would want news getting back to your people about you having to be escorted out of my office. Although I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem for Kim considering he practically brainwashes his country," Vlad spit out the last sentence with such vehemence. Kim shifted his feet and clenched his fists. He truly did believe his own lies so to hear that made the Korean furious. He once again began looking around the room ignoring the conversation and daydreaming about the day when he would destroy Putin. **

"**Oh Vladimir, you are so tsundere." Obama stepped forward and slowly approached him. The Russian leader reached for the phone to call in his reinforcements as planned but the president had already reached him and had hung up the phone. "We WILL reach an agreement." The American slapped the phone off of the desk and crawled onto his lap placing a light kiss on the chapped, cold lips. Kim had already walked behind Putin's chair and began massaging his tight muscles in his shoulders while kissing along his earlobe. The fearless ruler couldn't resist or scream. It all felt too good. He placed his hands on the strong chest in front of him.**

"**ебать меня…" the Russian said breathlessly as he continued to receive attention.**

"**What was that?," the tall man smiled to himself so confident in his actions knowing that he could so easily bend Putin to his every will.**

"**Fuck me! Please, just get this over with. I don't want to spend another minute with you so just get it over with."**

"**Oh, but not so fast. I don't want to you to get hurt." Obama began undressing himself as well as Vladimir. The Korean behind them also eagerly undressed himself as he wanted to take some credit for getting the Russian to do as he was told. The now naked president stood up and brought Vlad with him to the floor of his office. Kim followed suit. Baracky boo sat the Russian down and walked to the door and locked it. He strutted his way to the other two leaders and worked his hand on the hard Russian dick. Putin responded with soft moans as his once strong arms struggled to hold his body up off of the ground. Kim wrapped his hands around Putin's neck and kissed his lips. After he saw Putin's hips bucking into Obama's hand and the nod of approval from Obama himself, he decided it was time to get Putin prepped. He reached for the travel sized lube in his pants that had been tossed to the left. He squirted the substance onto his finger and slipped it into the tight Russian ass. He pumped the finger in and out until he felt it was time for the next one. At that, the leader's breaths were now coming in sharp gasps as he struggled to keep up with the intense pleasure. With the third finger, Putin hissed out indecipherable profanity and squeezed his eyes shut. Obama and Kim locked eyes and exchanged a mutual silence of agreement when they both stopped what they were doing and switched places. At the loss of pleasure, Vlad's lust filled eyes lazily opened. The Korean had planned to fuck himself on the Russian cock while Obama fucked into Vladimir from behind.**

**The Korean knew he didn't have time to prep himself and instead just silently told himself to tolerate the pain. He gripped Putin's cock and lifted his left leg up and over the side of Putin's right thigh. He slid down slowly onto Vlad, spitting out vulgar words in Korean. From behind Putin, Obama lifted the Russian up so that he could slide inside of him. Obama kissed down his neck and shoulders slightly panting as he wanted this just as much. Putin was totally lost in the anticipation of what was about to happen. Obama began thrusting inside of Putin at a slow pace attempting to find a rhythm while the Korean in front followed soon after. Putin began rocking himself back and forth between the two, matching their movements. As the familiar pressure of muscles tightening in his abdomen built, his movements faltered. His once graceful movements had succumbed to random stutters. Then, his orgasm washed over him like a wave as he came. The Korean in front felt Putin release and moved quicker to bring himself to his own pleasure and then came as well, spilling Korean fluids onto both of their stomachs. Obama followed suit and collapsed against the Russian's back placing kisses along his shoulders. The Korean lifted himself off of Putin and Obama pulled out. The three brave leaders cleaned themselves up and got dressed. Putin wobbled back to his desk in silence, mentally cursing himself. Obama and Kim stood in front of the desk awaiting his answer. **

"**I have decided, and I will draw back pro-Russian forces from Ukraine," Vladimir stated while folding his hands with his always stoic expression.**

"**Thank you. And it was nice seeing you again," Barack replied as he walked over the shake hands with Putin to finalize the agreement. Obama then ushered Kim out of the room and just when he was about to leave, **

"**Wait!" Obama turned his head to see the Russian walking towards him with a limp. Obama smiled with pride. Putin grasped his face and kissed him. "I have to confess something. I... I love you."**

**Barack looked him in the eyes, noting his seriousness. His smile grew and he tilted his head. "Oh Vladimir, if only there was someone out there who loved you."**

"**What?" Vlad asked with mild confusion. **

"**Shrek is love, Shrek is life, and this is my swamp." The American president stated before walki-**

_Ring, ring, ring, ring. _Putin awakened out of his sleeping state to the phone on his desk ringing obnoxiously. He quickly picked up the phone.

"Putin, are you sure you don't want to rethink this? It will only worsen things in Ukraine." It was Obama. Vlad didn't answer him at first, thinking back to his dream. He really did want to help him but knew he had to stand his ground.

"I'm sure." Putin hung up and slumped down into his seat, folding his arms to the side and resting his head on them, he shut his eyes in hopes of reliving his dream.


End file.
